


Quidditch

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: '' Farai il tifo per noi?'' chiese speranzoso il ragazzo, notando la bandierina con il simbolo ed i colori della sua squadra, che teneva in mano l'amico.Immediatamente il Serpeverde la nascose dietro la schiena:'' Bhe... forse. Oggi giocate contro Corvonero, giusto?'''' Si, e sarà una partita dura - commentò il Grifondoro, continuando a sorridere - Il capitano è Kite.'''' E allora? Non è che è poi così bravo - fece acido Shark, cercando, a modo suo, di risollevare il morale all'altro mago - Riuscirete a batterli.'''' Grazie - disse Yuma, ed il suo sorriso di allargò ancora di più - Se vinciamo ti offrirò una Burrobirra!'''' N-non ti preoccupare, non c'è n'è bisogno, io...''Scuotendo la testa, il Cacciatore disse:'' No, ti offrirò una Burrobirra. Oppure ti promettò che per il prossimo trimestre non farò esplodere, di nuovo, la classe di Posioni.''
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma





	Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp

'' Shark - fece sorpreso Yuma - Che ci fai qui? Credevo che non ti piacesse il Quidditch.''  
'' Infatti non mi piace - precisò l'altro - Sono solo venuto ad augurarti buona fortuna.''  
Di tutte le persone che il Cacciatore dei Grifondoro si sarebbe aspettato di vedere prima dell'inizio della partita, Shark era l'ultimo.  
Per il semplice motivo che il Serpeverde odiava quello sport, e di rado era venuto a vedere una partita, se non da quando Yuma era entrato finalmente, dopo quattro anni, nella squadra, in qualità di Cacciatore.   
'' Farai il tifo per noi?'' chiese speranzoso il ragazzo, notando la bandierina con il simbolo ed i colori della sua squadra, che teneva in mano l'amico.  
Immediatamente il Serpeverde la nascose dietro la schiena:'' Bhe... forse. Oggi giocate contro Corvonero, giusto?''  
'' Si, e sarà una partita dura - commentò il Grifondoro, continuando a sorridere - Il capitano è Kite.''  
'' E allora? Non è che è poi così bravo - fece acido Shark, cercando, a modo suo, di risollevare il morale all'altro mago - Riuscirete a batterli.''  
'' Grazie - disse Yuma, ed il suo sorriso di allargò ancora di più - Se vinciamo ti offrirò una Burrobirra!''  
'' N-non ti preoccupare, non c'è n'è bisogno, io...''  
Scuotendo la testa, il Cacciatore disse:'' No, ti offrirò una Burrobirra. Oppure ti promettò che per il prossimo trimestre non farò esplodere, di nuovo, la classe di Pozioni.''  
'' Meglio la Burrobirra... ''  
Shark odiava il Quidditch, non ne aveva mai capito le regole e non riusciva a restare sveglio durante le partite. Ma, se c'era Yuma a giocare, anche se in una squadra avversaria, venire a vedere le partite ne sarebbe valsa la pena, in fondo. Solo per lui.   
  
  



End file.
